


Technical Difficulties

by cherrymitsu



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Embarrassment, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, a lot of piyo-chan, idk how to tag sorry, just a tiny lil smooch, otoya and masato are very briefly mentioned, starish is there at some point, syo curses a lot, the ferris wheel is a metaphor, they're probably ooc but they're just gay, this isnt betad or edited but i will probably do that sometime soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymitsu/pseuds/cherrymitsu
Summary: Of course Natsuki would drag him out today. Of course he would. It’s their day off after all, on top of being both of their birthdays. Syo’s plans for the day have been ruined already because of Natsuki. They always are.'I really wanted to tell him today.'(Meant to be for their birthdays in 2018, but I'm half a year late! Sorry!)





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, im cherry! this is my first fic on ao3 ;;... im a little nervous, but i hope you guys like it! also this is literally 8 months late i apologize

“Syo-chan!”

_Shit. Okay. Don’t get angry._

“Syo-chan, get up! I made breakfast!”

_God, it smells awful… what the hell did he burn?_

“Syo-channnnn… c’mon, it’s a special breakfast…”

Suddenly, he’s cold. Like, really cold. And his blanket is gone. And suddenly Natsuki’s voice is really close-

“Syo-“

“AGH!” Syo shoots his hand out to smack Natsuki’s face away, which somehow ended up directly next to his ear. Syo groans and rubs his eyes before shooting a glare at Natsuki, who is kneeling on the ground and holding his nose due to the impact of Syo’s palm against his face.

“A-ah, Natsuki, are you-“

“I-I’m fine, Syo-chan!” He pulls his hands away from his face to reveal nothing but a little redness and a couple of tears in his bright green eyes. Despite this, his smile is still blinding, and mischievous, and _terrifying._

“Natsuki, what the hell is that smell,” Syo pinches his nose tight. The stench combined with his empty stomach is already causing him heartburn.

“Pancakes!” Natsuki beams.

“P-pancakes?!” There’s no possible way that this _odor_ could be coming from some _pancakes._ “It smells like… it smells…” Natsuki’s face is falling.

_Oh no. Oh shit._

“It smells… a-amazing! Yeah! Let’s… let me help you.” Syo’s face twists into a pained grimace, which Natsuki mistakes for a genuine smile. Of course he does. Bless his heart. His sweet, naïve heart, with absolutely no culinary skill whatsoever. _God._

Natsuki pulls Syo out of the bed, causing him to stumble and almost fall to the floor, if it weren’t for Natsuki’s chest to catch him before he loses his footing. Syo ignores Natsuki’s worried murmur and pulls away to hide his blush and straighten his pajama shirt while Natsuki shrugs and brushes past him to go to the kitchen.

“You’re going to love it, Syo-chan!” Natsuki sings as he skips towards the _plume of smoke coming from the kitchen._

Natsuki is going to be the death of Syo. Literally. If he doesn’t put out whatever is causing the thick vapor he’s going to choke and die. He coughs gently into his fist as he waves his hand in front of his face to disperse the smoke from his vision.

“They’re a little burnt, but I thought, that makes them even more special! Oh, and they’re shaped like, uh, well, they were _supposed_ to be shaped like Piyo-chan but they got a little misshapen…” Natsuki shifts on his feet. “P-Piyo-chan just reminds me so much of you, Syo-chan! So I thought it would be perfect!” Natsuki’s voice begins to shake towards the end of his rambling. He seems nervous.

Rightfully so.

The… ‘pancakes’ look more like rocks. Syo picks up a cooled one and it immediately crumbles in his hand, which just pisses him off more, due to the fact that there is now greasy black residue from the _charred_ monstrosity covering his fingers. Natsuki is looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes, as if he is expecting Syo to actually _put that shit in his mouth-_

He takes in a deep breath. _Okay. This is okay. We just have to air out the smoke and throw these away. We can just go to a convenience store for bre-_

_BRRIIIING! BRRIIIING!!_

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Syo curses and covers his ears to block out the screeching from the fire alarm, which only succeeds in getting the ‘pancake’ residue on his face and in his hair. Natsuki, of course, is used to this kind of thing, because _everything_ he cooks sets off the alarm. _Everything._

Natsuki moves towards the alarm to turn it off, and while his back is turned, Syo throws every single Piyo-chan pancake into the garbage. _Good riddance_.

The rest of the building inhabitants are unphased, of course, so there is no panic in the halls like the first time Natsuki set off the alarm. _That_ was chaos.

“Sorry, Syo-chan! Usually I take the batteries out before I cook – where did the pancakes go?” Natsuki has turned back towards Syo and is looking at him quizzically.

“O-oh! I, uh… I ate them!” Syo pats his belly and hums to signify how _absolutely full_ he is.

Natsuki’s face lights up. “Oh, good! Well, I,” Natsuki skips past him to the oven, “I made another batch for later!” He opens the oven door with a flourish, and another cloud of foul-smelling smoke comes billowing out, burning the goddamn hairs in Syo’s nose clean off and prompting him to cough and turn away. Natsuki is still beaming and his eyes are shining with excitement. It melts Syo’s heart.

_God fucking damnit._

 

 ~

 

Of _course_ Natsuki would drag him out today. Of course he would. It’s their day off after all, on top of being both of their birthdays. Syo’s plans for the day have been _ruined_ already because of Natsuki. They always are.

_I really wanted to tell him today._

Syo sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets before walking faster to catch up with Natsuki’s long strides. He _insisted_ on going out to look at a new pop-up Piyo-chan shop that opened a few blocks away. Of course, Syo was uninterested. But he does these things for Natsuki. Because he lo-

“Oh, Syo-chan! There it is!” Natsuki grabs his hand, and, like the idiot he is, starts _running across the fucking street._

“Oi, Natsuki! We’re gonna get hit by a fucking _car_ – oof!” Syo slams into Natsuki’s side and glares up at him, a chastising remark on the tip of his tongue, but he pauses.

_Natsuki is so pretty._

He is gazing at the store with wide, bright eyes. The excitement in his face is obvious, and a huge smile stretches his mouth wide. Syo can’t pull his eyes away from him.

 _His eyes are so_ green _and his face is so_ cute _why do I do this to myself. I can’t take this._

_HONK!!_

“Ack!” Syo shoves Natsuki up onto the curb and out of the street. The person in the car flips them off, and Syo sticks his tongue out at them. Despite the interruption, Natsuki is still in awe at the Piyo-chan popup store, his hands raised slightly in anticipation and mirth gleaming in his eyes.

Syo scoffs and pushes him into the shop and Natsuki immediately runs off. _Of course. Good thing he’s so fucking tall so I can’t lose him in here._

Syo decides to wait for Natsuki to return to the store’s entrance. Syo made him promise not to buy anything anyways, because his room is already filled to the brim with Piyo-chan memorabilia. Any more and Syo would go absolutely insane.

As he looks around him, he realizes that a majority of the shop’s patrons are children and their parents. _Of course they are, Piyo-chan is a children’s character._ Syo gets several strange stares, but he ignores them in favor of searching for Natsuki in between all the cramped stands. He spots his head popping up next to a shelf full of Piyo-chan plushies.

Natsuki catches his eye and waves him over excitedly.

“Syo-chan! Come look at this!” Natsuki calls, bouncing on the balls of his feel animatedly.

Syo blows his bangs out of his eyes and slowly makes his way towards Natsuki. He runs into several small children on the way, and overhears a group of women whispering about the ‘tall creepy man near the plushies.’ Syo rolls his eyes and keeps weaving through the store, finally reaching Natsuki, who is wearing the biggest grin and holding something behind his back.

“Syo-chan, guess what I found,”

“Just show me, Natsuki.”

“No!” Natsuki pouts, “You have to guess!”

Syo groans and folds his arms. “No.”

Natsuki sighs. “You’re no fun, Syo-chan.” He brings his hands in front of him, and in his palms rests a tiny Piyo-chan plush, with a hat.

“Okay…” Syo says, confused.

“Doesn’t he look like you?” Natsuki asks desperately. His eyes have a pleading look in them, as if he is about to cry. Syo’s heart rate  picks up in fear. _He can’t cry. Not here. Not now. Not today._

“Y-yeah! He does, actually! Um…” Syo searches for something to say, beginning to sweat.

“He’s tiny and his little hat has a pink stripe on it! He looks _exactly_ like you, huh!” Natsuki’s smile returns and Syo gets an idea.

“Do you want it?”

Natsuki gives him a puzzled look.

“Do you want the toy? I can get it for you.”

Natsuki’s eyes widen. “O-oh! I couldn’t ask you to get it for me, besides it’s kind of expensive!”

_He obviously wants it._

“Give it to me,” Syo holds out his hands. Natsuki reluctantly places the plushie into his grasp. “Lemme see how much it costs… thirty – _thirty-five hundred yen?!_ ” Syo gasps and receives several glares from the parents near them. He blushes and clears his throat.

“I’m getting it for you,” Syo’s wallet cries in protest. _Shit, that’s a lot of money for a tiny toy._

“S-Syo-chan, are you sure?” Natsuki looks at him worriedly with poorly-hidden happiness in his gaze. Syo takes a deep breath and nods.

“It’s your birthday anyways. The least I can do is get this for you.”

Natsuki squeals and wraps Syo up in a suffocating hug. The other customers give them nasty looks so Syo sputters and pushes Natsuki away, taking the Piyo-chan replica of himself towards the cashier with Natsuki trailing after him like a puppy.

 

~

 

As he sits across from Natsuki in the tiny café, Syo can’t stop thinking about how _awkward_ it was to buy that damn toy. The cashier wouldn’t look him in the eye, but it seemed as if they were laughing to themselves. Of course they were, there were two grown men buying a child’s toy _for themselves._

Syo still can’t believe that he did that. He always goes soft around Natsuki and he can’t stand seeing him sad. It was worth it, he knows that at least, because the look on Natsuki’s face when Syo handed him the plastic bag with a drawing of Piyo-chan on it hasn’t left Syo’s mind for the past hour and a half.

These… _stupid_ feelings always get in the way of everything. He can’t look at Natsuki anymore without getting flustered. Every time he catches a glimpse of his bright green eyes his knees get all weak and it’s _stupid,_ he _knows that,_ but he just can’t help it. It’s been a long time coming, but he’s finally accepted that he’s… in love with Natsuki. It’s terrifying. They’re _idols,_ they can’t fall in love, and definitely not with another _man._

But he’s gotta tell him.

“Syo-channnn, you’re spacing out again…” Natsuki calls from the other side of the table. Syo looks at him and notices his disappointed expression.

Syo shakes his head and plasters on a smile.

“I’m fine! Just a little tired. We’ve been rehearsing a lot lately,” Syo scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

Natsuki gives him a questioning look. “If you want to go back home, we can –”

“No, no! It’s fine!” Syo can’t _stand_ seeing Natsuki look at him all disappointed like that. It makes his chest feel all funny. “I’m just… thinking.”

“About what?”

_You._

“A-ah, you know… things…” Syo mutters.

Natsuki hums and leans his head on his hand as he swirls his spoon in the remnants of the sundae he just finished. Syo takes this opportunity to study his face.

His eyes are half lidded, as if he’s tired or bored. _Probably bored. I’m boring._ His eyes aren’t as… bright, as usual. But his lips are just as pink. His nose is long and pointed. His eyelashes cast a shadow over his cheekbones and… _God, his eyelashes are so long, like a girl’s..._

Natsuki glances up and locks eyes with Syo, who quickly averts his gaze and blushes. Natsuki giggles at him and _what the fuck does that giggle mean._

“We should go to the carnival after this, Syo-chan. They have a Ferris wheel,” Natsuki coos.

“F-F-Ferris wheel?” Syo is jolted out of his Natsuki-induced daze at the thought. Absolutely the fuck not. “N-Natsuki, you _know_ I don’t do heights -- “

“Oh, it’ll be fine!” Natsuki pouts. “I’ll be there to catch you if you fall!” His plump bottom lip juts out and trembles gently and shit, what that does to Syo’s heart.

_Why can’t I just say no to him._

Syo sighs. “Fine, Natsuki. Just… please just don’t force me like when -”

“I know, Syo-chan,” Natsuki’s voice goes soft. “I know. It’ll be okay. Besides, I have a surprise for when we’re at the top!” His smile turns mischievous.

Syo feels the sandwich he just ate do a flip in his stomach.

 

~

 

Carnival food _sucks._ Syo stares distrustingly at the gray-colored mochi in his hand before glancing at Natsuki, who is… happily enjoying his own helping of the offputting sweet. Syo gags and tosses his into a trash can discreetly and smiles innocently at Natsuki when he looks over at him. Natsuki is about to say something, but his attention is caught by a _Piyo-chan mascot._ Of course.

“Natsuki!” Syo calls, but he’s already gone. _Goddamnit._

The Piyo-chan mascot looks very confused, somehow, when Natsuki bounds up to it and, with an overly-excited voice, sings, “Piyo-channnn~!” and wraps the poor soul up in a crushing hug.

Syo storms over annoyedly and tugs at Natsuki’s sleeve.

“Leave them alone, Natsuki, there are children who want a picture with it,” Syo mutters.

“Oh! Picture! Syo-chan, will you take our picture? Pleaseee?” Natsuki begs with the biggest pleading eyes and Syo feels his face get hot.

He huffs and grabs Natsuki’s phone. “Fine. One picture.”

Natsuki grins from ear to ear and poses (cutely) next to the mascot, two peace signs held at either side of his face. Syo almost drops the damn phone because his fingers go numb at how _fucking adorable_ Natsuki is.

He snaps the photo and ignores the hot sensation across his cheeks.

Natsuki gives the Piyo-chan one last squeeze and bounds over to Syo to see the picture. Syo hands him the phone, but doesn’t expect it when Natsuki squeals and spins Syo around in a rib-breaking hug in thanks.

“N-Natsuki! Put me d-down! There are people _staring!”_ Syo yells angrily, and Natsuki squeezes him one last time before plopping him down on the ground and ruffling his hair.

“Relax, Syo-chan! Stop worrying about everyone else and just have fun! It’s our _birthday!”_

 _Yeah. The birthday that I’ve spent doing everything_ except _what I want to do. Thanks, Natsuki._

“I guess. Let’s just… let’s go sit down somewhere before we go to the Ferris wheel.” Syo’s chest aches and he just wants to relax.

“Okay! I’m so excited, Syo-chan! You’re gonna love my surprise!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

_I love everything about you._

Syo shakes his head to get rid of the thought.

_I have to tell him. I can’t hide it anymore._

Natsuki is babbling about something that Syo isn’t paying attention to, because once again, he is letting his mind wander. Natsuki’s hand is _right there_. He could just… take it and thread their fingers together and ignore the consequences. Natsuki is touchy anyways, Syo’s sure he wouldn’t think too much about the fact that they’re holding hands. He would think it’s normal.

_He’s going to hate me._

Syo’s fingers twitch with the thought, but Natsuki grabs his elbow and pulls him under a gazebo to sit on a bench. He’s still talking, but Syo can’t hear him. His pulse in his ears is too loud.

It feels like an eternity before Syo’s hearing returns to normal. Natsuki is content talking to himself, as Syo is currently out of commission. Syo feels his cheeks warm in shame at his previous thought process, but when he hears the crinkling of the Piyo-chan gift bag, he looks up to see Natsuki rising from the bench.

He lifts his arms above his head to stretch, letting out a contented hum. “It’s pretty nice outside, huh, Syo-chan?” Natsuki inquires, tilting his head  in Syo’s direction, but the way that the hem of Natsuki’s shirt rides up has caught Syo’s full attention. Natsuki looks down at his pants in worry, “What? Is there chocolate sauce on my jeans?”

Syo snaps his gaze away from the sliver of skin at Natsuki’s navel. “N-No, I j-just think the sun is getting to me! Ahah, yeah, I’m just spacing out a bit!” Syo smiles awkwardly and pretends not to notice when Natsuki’s face falls a little. _I suck at this._

It’s becoming painfully obvious that Syo is ruining Natsuki’s birthday plans for the both of them -- Syo just can’t bring himself to enjoy Natsuki’s presence when all he can think about is how much he _really just wants to kiss his stupid face. God._

Natsuki’s expression returns to normal a split second later. “Well, maybe the Ferris wheel will wake you up! Let’s go~!” He bounces on the balls of his feet in anticipation and Syo tries not to groan as he stands, his stomach already churning in preparation for the absolute terror of the _spinning wheel of death and destruction._

He almost protests, but he imagines the hurt, puppy-dog look Natsuki would inevitably give him if he refused, so he relents. His heart clenches at the thought, though, but he is distracted by the brightness of the sunset as they step back out of the shade of the gazebo.

Syo shoves his hands into his pockets and kicks at the gravel pathway as they walk, listening to the crunch of Natsuki’s bounding footsteps next to him. _This is it,_ he thinks, _it’s sunset. The day is almost over and I_ still _haven’t told him._ Syo lets out a frustrated huff at his own cowardice.

Natsuki grabs Syo’s shoulder in excitement once they reach the line for the Ferris wheel.

“Ohhh, Syo-chan, I’m so excited! I haven’t ridden one of these in _years!”_ The strength of his grip shaked Syo a bit, but he catches his footing and chuckles nervously.

“Ha ha, yeah, s-so exciting..!” Syo stutters.

 _Come on, Kurusu! You’re a big, brave man! You’re gonna get to the top and you’re gonna confess!_ Syo braces himself for the inevitable embarrassment. _You just gotta… say it! Look into his beautiful green eyes and say it! Say -_

“Please watch your step.”

Syo hadn’t even realized that they had reached the front of the line. He glances up at the attendee, then at Natsuki, who beams at him and steps into the cab of the Ferris wheel.

Syo hesitates. He tilts his head back, gazing up at the top of the ride, which is really… really high up… oh, suddenly he’s so… _dizzy…_

“Y-Y’know, on second thought, I -- _Ack!”_ Natsuki tugs forcefully on Syo’s wrist and he stumbles into the gondola, the door of which is slammed shut behind him by the attendee. Syo uprights himself and tries (and fails) not to visibly tremble as he sits down on the bench. He grabs onto Natsuki’s arm for leverage.

The cab begins to move with a lurch and Syo squeaks in fear. _Shit. Fuck. I’m gonna die._

Natsuki gingerly sits down next to him. _Natsuki never does anything gingerly. I’m gonna be sick._

“Hey, Syo-chan, are you really okay..?” Natsuki’s voice is soft.

Syo clears his throat and ignores the bile threatening to rise to his throat. “Y-Yeah, of course..!” He forces out.

Natsuki huffs and Syo is forced to look him in the eyes.

“Y’know, Syo-chan, I know I’m stupid, but I’m not too stupid to realize that you haven’t been having a good time,” Natsuki’s lip seems to tremble as he says this, and Syo’s heart breaks. His stomach starts to roll a thousand times harder.

“N-Natsuki, t-that’s just silly! Of course I’ve been having a good time!”

_Oh god. Here it comes._

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth, Syo-chan,”

Syo’s stomach drops and suddenly he can’t feel his fingers.

_It’s bubbling up..._

“You’ve been acting weird for weeks, and I...”

_S-Shit, I can’t stop it..!_

“I don’t know how to fix it, but if I did something wrong-”

“It’s because I like you!!” Syo blurts out.

His face is burning. _I can’t believe I said it._

Natsuki looks at him quizzically. “Huh? Syo-chan, of course you like me, we’re best friends! I’m just afraid that I’ve done something wrong --”

“ _No,_ Natsuki, I _like_ you! I… _like-like_ you!” Syo covers his mouth with a hand. _I’m gonna die._

Natsuki doesn’t say anything. His eyes are wide, and as green as ever. The light from the sunset gives them a golden tint, and Syo gets lost in them before he feels the beginnings of tears threatening to form. He shuts his eyes tight out of fear.

He hears Natsuki shift, the rustling of clothing, and Natsuki says, “Syo-chan, we’re at the top of the Ferris wheel now.”

Syo rubs the tears from his eyes and opens them, bracing himself for the wave of sickness, but he stops. Natsuki is wearing a smile, his hands outstretched with a long, thin black box cradled in his palms.

“H-Huh? Natsuki, I…”

“Happy birthday, Syo-chan! I said I had a surprise for when we reached the top, remember?” Natsuki’s cheeks are pink and his smile is blinding, so Syo numbly reaches for the box.

“Natsuki, what’s this?” Syo mutters, shakily.

“It’s your birthday present, silly,” Natsuki says softly.

_I’m so confused. He hasn’t replied. Is he trying to play it off? Does he hate me now? He’s acting so weird! Agh, I feel like I’m gonna die…_

“Just open it, Syo-chan,” Natsuki interrupts Syo’s thoughts.

Syo’s stupid shaky fingers scratch at the lid of he shiny box as he tries to open it, and he makes an embarrassed noise before finally prying the lid open.

Inside is a beautiful beaded bracelet, with shining metal beads of alternating deep pink and green colors. The center of the bracelet is a dangling charm in the shape of a heart, with a pink gemstone in the center, glinting in the dimming light of the setting sun. Syo’s breath stops, and his eyebrows draw together as he looks up and locks eyes with Natsuki.

“I-I… Natsuki, it’s…”

Natsuki reaches into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a second bracelet. This one, rather than a pink gemstone, has a bright green stone set into the center of the heart charm.

“They’re matching, Syo-chan. I know how much you love bracelets, so I thought you might like -”

“ _I love it!”_ Syo wraps Natsuki up into the tightest hug he can manage, with his trembling limbs. His breathing is shaky and he doesn’t like the burning feeling behind his eyes, but he can’t deny the influx of emotions that Natsuki’s present brings into his heart; they might not be mutual, but _damn_ if they aren’t _strong_.

Natsuki giggles softly and hugs Syo back with his strong arms. “I’m glad, Syo-chan,” Natsuki whispers. Syo sniffles and pulls back, holding his hand out to Natsuki dumbly.

“C-Can you put it on f-for me..?” Syo asks, not meeting Natsuki’s gaze.

Natsuki pulls the bracelet from the box and gently wraps the beads around Syo’s arm, clasping the ends together. His touch on the inside of Syo’s wrist makes him shiver, which in turn embarrasses him even more.

Syo reaches out for Natsuki’s bracelet. “Let me help you put yours on, too,” Syo grumbles, and Natsuki lets him.

The silence is thick as Syo finishes clasping Natsuki’s bracelet. _What am I supposed to say._

“U-Um, Syo-chan, is it just me, o-or has the wheel been stopped for a while..?”

_“SHRRRRR… Attention passengers. We are experiencing some technical difficulties. There is no need to worry, you are not in any danger. Hang tight and your ride will resume shortly!”_

Syo’s eyes widen. “Y-You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he whispers.

“Oh, Syo-chan! It’ll be alright! I’m here to protect you, remember?” Natsuki beams, and Syo lets himself relax.

“Yeah, you’re right. N-Now, Natsuki, a-about what I said earlier-”

“Me too, Syo-chan,” Natsuki whispers.

“Huh?”

Natsuki giggles. “I _like-like_ you too, Syo-chan!” His cheeks are turning a bit red, and his eyes are sparkling.

Syo’s brain short-circuits. _No way._ He bites his bottom lip. _There’s no way. Natsuki is so transparent, there’s no way I didn’t notice before!_

Warm fingers take his hand. “Stop thinking so much, Syo-chan. You do that too often,” Natsuki laces their fingers together and smiles softly.

 _Oh my god this is so romantic. I don’t think I can handle this._ Syo gazes at the way the almost-fully-set sun casts orange hues over Natsuki’s high cheekbones, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his skin and his eyes glistening with happy, unshed tears. His lips are parted softly, plush and pink. _Wow. I wanna kiss him really bad._

But Natsuki beats him to it.

Syo’s breath hitches when Natsuki’s palm presses against his cheek, the heart charm on the bracelet tapping against his jaw. He doesn’t have time to think before Natsuki is leaning in, so he just closes his eyes and lets it happen.

His lips are soft and warm. The kiss is chaste, close-mouthed and quick, but it makes Syo’s heart pound in his chest. The way Natsuki’s lips linger against his make him feel dizzy, make his hands go clammy and his stomach do cartwheels, a different sensation than the nausea. Syo doesn’t know what to do with the hand that isn’t clasped with Natsuki’s, so he keeps it in his lap, relaxing into the warmth of Natsuki’s touch against his face.

They part, and the loving look in Natsuki’s eyes is too embarrassing, so Syo just whines and buries his face in Natsuki’s chest. _He smells good._

Natsuki hums, and Syo can feel it vibrate through his chest, making him smile dumbly.

“T-That was good, Natsuki,” Syo mumbles.

“Yeah,” Natsuki squeaks. It seems like the reality of the situation has finally dawned on him, and his embarrassment is finally showing. _It’s cute._

Suddenly, the gondola lurches forward, swinging precariously as the Ferris wheel continues its spinning. Syo gasps and grips hard onto Natsuki’s arms out of fear, but Natsuki just smiles and holds him close.

“ _SHRRRRR. Attention passengers. We apologize for the inconvenience. The ride is now running smoothly. Thank you for your patience.”_

 

~

 

Syo hates to admit it, but the afterglow-feeling on the walk back to the dorms is possibly the best feeling in the world. Maybe even better than the way he feels when he performs. Every time his arm brushes against Natsuki’s, or their hands touch, or he catches Natsuki looking at him, his chest blooms with warmth, as if there is a fireplace being lit in his stomach, cozy and soft.

He admires the bracelet as they enter the building, making their way to their shared dorm.

_Shit. I forgot that we literally share a room. I’m gonna die of embarrassment._

Natsuki hums a familiar tune as they approach the door, and the moment they turn the knob -

“SURPRISE!!!”

The room is _full to bursting_ with streamers, balloons, and five other boys. The remaining members of STARISH are all donned with party hats, and Otoya approaches them with hats for themselves.

Natsuki giggles happily. “Awww, the decorations are to cute! They’re all Piyo-chan themed!” He rushes forward to give each member a crushing hug.

Meanwhile, Syo is preoccupied with the countless amount of pastries on the counter. And the huge cake with _Happy Birthday, Natsuki and Syo!_ written on it in icing. He glances over at Masato, who smiles softly at him. _I’m just glad Natsuki didn’t try and bake a cake._

Soon enough, everyone begins to sing happy birthday ( _did they rehearse this?)_ and it looks like Natsuki is about to cry from happiness. Syo bumps him with his hip and they smile at each other.

_Best birthday ever._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you find any mistakes! you can find me on twitter @cherriesgf


End file.
